U.F.O: Aliens In The World (film)
U.F.O: Aliens in the World is an American 2003 2D hand-drawn/traditional animation action drama film directed by Kelly Asbury and Vicky Jenson, who actually previously directed Shrek. The film stars Tara Strong, Andy Richter, Albert Brooks, Rob Paulsen, E.G Daily, Ben Affleck, Matt Damon, and more cast, The film is produced by Universal Cartoon Studios and Colin Entertainment, then distributed by Universal Pictures, The film's animation used Photoshop, Cambridge Animation System, Adobe Macromedia Flash, and USAnimation. Plot TBA Cast * Tara Strong as Madison * Andy Richter as Steve * Albert Brooks as Jacob * Rob Paulsen as The Detective * E.G Daily as Madison and Steve's mom * Ben Affleck as Madison and Steve's dad * Matt Damon as Alevy * Dee Bradley Baker voices the aliens, dogs' vocal. Additional voices * Jack Angel * Robert Bergen * Scott Menville * Rodger Bumpass * Corey Burton * Robert Carpenter * Jim Cummings * Jennifer Darling * Debi Derryberry * Paul Eiding * Bill Farmer * Geo G. * Gary Hall * Audel LaRoque * Sherry Lynn * Danny Mann * Mickie McGowan * Amy McNeill * Phil Proctor * Steve Samono * Michael Wildshill Production In 1996, Kelly Asbury came up with the art concept of the series, film based on his original idea. Bob Boyle has come to direct the project, but he left the project, he said to join to be as the producer, At World's Largest Comedy Show. Asbury told the idea and the concept are already completed, The series premieres on Summer 1997, The film releases on June 26, 2003. Production concept began on June 14, 1996 Release Marketing Following the film released in theaters, Burger King released 7 toys in the Kids' Meals. a video game adaptation and is published by THQ and developed by Blitz Games, released in PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Dreamcast Crystal, Panasonic Elite, Sega Xtreme, GameBoy Advance, Universal Odyssey, Mac OS X, PC, Windows Vista, Macintosh. Trailers The official trailer released on March 14, 2003, and was shown before Agent Cody Banks, Bend It Like Beckham, Piglet's Big Movie, The Core, Head of State, Bringing Down the House, Holes, It Runs in the Family, The Lizzie McGuire Movie, Daddy Day Care, Down With Love, The Matrix Reloaded, Bruce Almighty, Finding Nemo, The Italian Job, That's What Girls Do, and 2 Fast 2 Furious. The first theatrical film released on April 5, 2003. The second theatrical trailer (final trailer) released on May 29, 2003 Home media U.F.O: Aliens in the World was released on DVD and VHS on August 19, 2003, later it released on HD DVD and Blu-ray Disc on October 11, 2007, the disc contains special features includes deleted scenes, sneak peek of the movie, storyboard versions of the film, voice acting scenes, behind the scenes, the production reel, and more. Theatrical short film Following the film's release, they also were preceded and based in The Kutabatas series by Jacob Navin and Finley Small and titled "The Kutabatas in: The Karate Guard", already released in the home media release. Critical response TBA Sequel Asbury came to told there's will be a sequel titled "U.F.O: Average of the Aliens", that would be a direct-to-video film produced by Universal 1440 Entertainment, the animation by Wang Film Productions, Adobe Animate, will be released on October 25, 2019. directed by Kelly Asbury. Animation The animation is used by Adobe Photoshop, CGIstudio for modeling, lighting, surfacing, effects, USAnimation for ink & paint, animation, Cambridge Animation System for the animation, Softimage Creative Environment, Autodesk Maya for the 3D animation. always, the 2D composition, the animation is used by Wang Film Productions in Taiwan, Mercury Filmworks for the digital ink & paint in Ottawa, Canada, Lunime Software (Lunime Montreal) in Montreal. Television series The series aired on FOX Kids, Syndication, UPN Kids, The UPN, premiered in Summer 1997, ended on October 18, 2002, It was produced by Universal Cartoon Studios, distributed by Universal Television. Trivia * The first hand-drawn animated film contains explosions.